Milah
Milah was Rumplestiltskin's first wife and Baelfire's mother as well Henry Mills' grandmother. She left her family before her husband becameThe Dark One because she thought he was a coward and she fell for Killian Jones, a pirate. Biography 'Before the Curse' At some point Milah were happily married to Rumpelstiltskin. However he soon should go for the Orge War. Milah seems worry about but Rumple is exited because he can show that unlike his father he isn't a coward. Milah asks to Rumple to be honorable. Soon after he leaves for the War. During her husband's absence she finds out her pregnancy and later gave birth to a son who she named Baelfire. Shortly after Rumple comes back, injured, asking their son's name. Milah doesn't seem surprised by his back and answers that their boy's name is Baelfire. Rumple approves saying that it's a strong name. Milah replicates that Baelfire would need it because the shame to be Rumple's son. She explains that she knows how Rumple gets injured... by him-self. To come home. He says that he make that for them, for their son. Because he doesn't want leave him fatherless. Milah gives to him the baby and leaves the home. Almost four years later Rumple comes back in their home calling his both wife and son. But he finds his son alone. So he decides to search for Milah. He finally finds her enjoying at the tavern in company of men, including Killian Jones. When Rumple asks to Milah to leave she replicates that he can leave but she stays. Killian asks her who is the man and she answers that it's nothing, just her husband. Killian beings to mock about Rumple but Bae comes and calls "Mama" so Milah takes her son and leaves with him and her husband. Later in their home Milah and Rumple have a discussion about Rumple's decision during the War and the idea of leave. The tomorrow Milah leaves her family to be with Jones and to become a pirate. They fake a kidnapping and Rumple comes to take back his wife but finally he waives when Jones proposes a duel for Milah - if Rumple would win he would give him back his wife. So Milah can run away with Jones - who becomes her lover - travelling and becoming a pirate. However if she fulfills her dreams her son misses her every times. Years late she learns that Rumple is became the Dark One and searches a magic bean. However it seems that she is unknown about his son's fate. She also learns that Rumple provokes a duel with Jones who says him that Milah died. While Jones loses against the Dark One and is near to be kill Milah interposes revealing that she is alive as well her love for Jones. She says to her husband that she has what he wishes, a magical bean which she stole to William Smee. She makes a deal with him: her and Jones' life against the bean. Rumple accepts and they comes board the Jolly Rogers. Here Rumple says that he recognizes that Milah is truly in love and she thanks him. However he asks her how she could leave their son. Milah answers that Bae misses her more than everything during all this time but she never loves Rumple. Angry, Rumple crushes Milah's heart who died in Jones arms. In revenge Jones tries to kill Rumple but fails because The Dark One's immortality and the last cutes Jones' hand to recover the magical bean. Gallery Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 204 16.png Promo 204 17.png Promo 204 22.png Promo 214 07.png Promo 214 08.png Promo 214 09.png Promo 214 10.png Promo 214 11.png Promo 214 13.png Promo 214 15.png Promo 214 16.png Promo 214 18.png Category:Episodic Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Pirates Category:Deceased Characters